A Bad Day At Work
by wingsofthemockingjay
Summary: Modern AU- Peeta comes home after a bad day at work. His wife (OC) decides to help relieve some of the tension from his job with (to put it bluntly) some hot sex. SMUT/LEMON/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT AND SCATTERED LANGUAGE (It's rated M for a reason!)


Summary: Modern AU- Peeta comes home after a bad day at work. His wife (OC) decides to help relieve some of the tension from his job with (to put it bluntly) some hot sex. SMUT/LEMON/WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT AND SCATTERED LANGUAGE (It's rated M for a reason!)

A/N: I wrote this for my friend as a birthday present. She liked it and so did my other friend who read it. I decided to type it up and put it online to see what other people think. Please remember to read and review! (And don't forget to enjoy *wink, wink*) Sorry for any mistakes, grammar or spelling wise.

I do not own the hunger games franchise or any of the affiliated companies or rights related to or supported by the Hunger Games. (Duh.)

* * *

A Bad Day at Work

I hear the thump of the front door closing over the droning whir of the bathroom fan as it tries in vain to clear the room of the warm, swirling steam.

I had just opened the shower curtain and upon hearing the front door, I scramble out of the shower, beaming with happiness and excitement. The mere thought of seeing my husband after a long day away from him filled my heart with joy.

_Ah, almost perfect timing_, I think to myself as I towel dry my hair and body. My husband was finally home from work! We fell madly in love when we were in college. We graduated together about two years ago and married only a year later. He was my true love, and I, his. I smooth lotion deep into every square inch of my body.

_Hey, I like having soft skin, so what?_ I mumble in my head. _And I'm not the only one who likes it! I_ smirk at the afterthought. I run my hair through my lush, brown hair. It's still wet.

_Damn it. This is what I get for having thick hair_, I think as I attempt to dry it more, but to no avail. I hold a section to my nose and inhale deeply. I shrug my shoulders. _Well, at least it smells nice. _

I hastily pull on a loose, but flattering tank top and a pair of worn denim shorts. All the dance classes I take have given my nice legs. I open the door.

My Peeta is standing as the door, waiting for me. I can tell as soon as I look at him, he's had a bad day at work. His blond hair that's usually so carefully combed into place is disheveled and messy looking.

_Not necessarily a bad thing,_ I snicker to myself. It is pretty hot looking. His big brown eyes are full of many racing emotions.

He smiles and puts on a happy face as he pulls me into a big hug.

"How's my beautiful, sexy woman?" he mumbles into the back left side of my neck.

"Good. I'm glad to see you. I miss you all day, you know." I pull back to look into his amazingly handsome face; trying to read his emotions. I know he tries to hide them, but he is so easy to read.

"I miss you too," he states.

"Soooo… how's my lover boy?" I ask him in a slightly sexy voice. I use the nickname his friends gave him after he started liking me. He wears his heart on his sleeve, and consequently his friends love to tease him about it. He never complains though. He knows it's true.

He starts to smile, but when he sees my 'I-want-the-truth' expression he lets out an angered sigh. He shakes his head.

"There's a lot of trouble going on down at the bakery," he says sourly.

Peeta came from a long line of bakers. The store he was referring to had been his father's and his grandfather's and even before that, his great-grandfather's store. It had been successfully passed down each generation, so now it belonged to Peeta. But owning your own small business could at times, cause problems not small at all.

He was angry and frustrated. I could tell. He turned his head to the side as he flexed his jaw.

_Holy Fuck! His jaw is sooo hot. I have no idea why his jaw is such a turn on, but it is. It's like looking at porn, but better. Not that I have anything to compare it to!_ I think to myself.

He pulls out of my grip completely, wandering over the living room, only a few yards away. He sits down on the edge of the couch, hunched over slightly. I walk up behind him and place my hands lightly on his shoulders, slowly running them down across his muscular chest through his thin shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it? Venting might get some of the pressure off your chest," I mumble into his ear, brushing it with my lips. I know I shouldn't be acting so sexual and should be solely focused on his problems. I silently curse myself for not covering up the tone of my voice better.

He doesn't answer right away.

_Ohhh, shit,_ I think to myself. He _probably heard the sexual tone of your voice and thinks you don't care about his problems at all_. I hold my breath, waiting to see what he'll do next.

"Well, it can't hurt."

I silently let out my pent up breath.

_Good, he didn't realize. Now get your shit together and pay attention to his problems._ I mentally slap myself. He continues to talk.

"The bills are going up almost every month. I have absolutely no idea why! I mean…what should I do?! If the payments keep increasing, eventually I won't have the money to pay." He sighs with worry and drops his head into his strong hands, slowly shaking his head. His blond locks sway as he rubs his face.

He stands and stretches slightly. Then he starts unbuttoning his shirt, stopping a little more than halfway down, still not facing me. As he starts up again, he turns towards me and slowly makes his way over to where I'm standing.

"Some of the equipment in the bakery is acting up; the ovens won't light properly. Hell if I know why. To make matters worse, some of the employees seem to have been causing trouble getting really rude to me and even the other employees. I'm just so… _angry_." He added a sultry emphasis on the last word.

_Okay, I think he actually did hear the lust in my voice_, I think to myself. By the time his small rant ended, he had backed me up against the wall of the hallway. His face is only a few inches from mine, and his hands are splayed on the wall on either side of me. His arms and the wide stance of his legs effectively trap me against the wall.

My pulse quickens and my breath comes in shorter bursts, making my excitement in my voice quite obvious to Peeta.

_Yes! I finally get me some Peeta! _I internally scream at the perfectness of the situation. Being bold, I press my body against his. He suppresses a moan as our hips touch. I can already feel him getting hard. I snake my right arm under his left and reach up to his head, more specifically, his earlobe. I slowly rub it, rolling his earlobe in my fingers.

_It's just so soft_, I think to myself.

I tilt my head to the side slightly and give him an innocent face.

"There must be…_something_… I can do to make you forget about your troubles," I say in a seductive voice. I'm so turned on, I can think of plenty "somethings" we can do. He grinds his hips into mine.

"I think you already know what you can do," he growls in my ear. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Our warm bodies fit together like a puzzle.

He licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I comply. Our tongues wrestle in a steamy battle for dominance. His hands eagerly roam my body. I shudder at the combined sensations of Peeta's hands and tongue.

I nip at his lower lip and he makes a quiet moan. He lifts me up off the ground and I wrap my legs around his waist, hooking my feet together. I can feel his strong arms flex as he holds me close.

I can definitely feel his hardness now. It presses against his pants longing to be set free.

I pull away from the kiss, gasping for air. I lean forward pressing my forehead against his. We're both breathing hard.

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" he asks in a low voice. I smile and nod as he carries me down the hall to our bedroom. My feet hit the floor as we continue to explore every part of each other's mouths with our tongues. Soon, we are backed against the edge of the bed.

_This is hot,_ I think, chuckling in my mind.

I fall backwards onto the bed, Peeta falling on top of me. When he lands, his rock-solid dick presses into my lower stomach and I gasp.

"Sorry!" he says, pulling himself off in a clumsy movement of embarrassment.

"No… I like it," I say. To prove my point, I gyrate my hips upwards to meet his, earning a moan from Peeta. A certain tightness centers in my stomach with excitement. Still kissing him, I reach down and palm his hot erection through his pants. He gasps and shudders, licking my lips.

He pulls back from the kiss and begins to create a trail of kissed down my neck and towards my chest. I pull my hand away from his hardness and both my hands go to his hair gently tugging as the blond strands.

Retracting my hands from his hair, I reach down to his shirt instead and finish taking it off of him. He doesn't have washboard abs, but he's still drool-inducing muscular and strong. I can see his muscles ripple with every movement.

He edges his hands to the bottom of my tank top and pulls it off over my head. It lands of the floor with an unceremonial flop. He wraps his arms around my neck, hands trailing around on my skin with touches as soft and light as butterfly wings. He buries his face in my breasts.

My back arches up as he nibbles the skin at the edge of my bra. I reach for my bra clasp, but rethink my move. I reach down and take off my denim shorts. Peeta's still nuzzling my boobs.

I reach for his belt buckle and tug it open. I wait to see if he objects, but when he doesn't indicate for me to stop; I unbutton his pants and pull down the zipper.

The lump is blatantly obvious in his boxers. I pull his pants down to his knees and he finishes the job by kicking them the rest of the way off and onto the floor.

I detach him from my chest. I climb on top of him and flip him over, now laying on top of him, our bare stomachs brushing.

"What are you-"Peeta begins to say, but the rest of the sentence doesn't make it past his lips as I cover his lips with mine. We make out for a little time more, adding a few grinds and groans to the mix.

His hands are always moving flowing like water as they slide across my back and down to my ass.

Before he can get too carried away with my butt, I pull away from the kiss to attend to something much more pressing. LITERALLY. I slide down his tanned, toned body, adding a couple squeezes with my hands and a few licks and nibbles with my mouth. His skin is already burning with lust.

My fingers dance at the edge of his boxers. I glance up at Peeta. My heart is beating like crazy in my chest.

"Is it cool if I… you know…" I clear my throat and gesture with my head to the hardness in his boxers.

"Yeah!" he practically shouts. "I mean, yeah, I'm cool with that," He adds trying to sound nonchalant, but no calming of his voice would be able to hide the excitement in his eyes. I mentally shake my head at his response.

_Come on Peeta, who are you kidding? Of course you want a blowjob. Why wouldn't he?_

When I begin to pull the cotton fabric down he flops his head back on the bed. The friction of his underwear on his dick is obviously already making him crazy, based on the small gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

I finally pull his boxers down all the way and his erection springs out, eager to be free of the confines of his underwear.

I'm not really sure how long it is exactly, it's not like I'm going to pull out a ruler and check! A good guess would be a good five inches with a wide girth. The tip bends a bit upwards and has a drop of precum forming from the slit on the head.

I lick it off, my tongue covering the head of his dick. His hips jerk at the contact and he groans. I pull away, deciding my next move.

"Megan!"

_I love the way he groans my name, begging me._

"Oh god! Don't torture me!" Peeta cries.

I lean forward and lick his shaft from his balls to the top, swirling my tongue when I reach the summit. He shudders and grips the sheets so hard his knuckles whiten. I add a hand, softly caressing the balls and pumping the shaft. I take his erection into my mouth and slowly draw the whole length into my mouth, chocking as it hits the back of my throat.

I'm careful to avoid and teeth contact with his dick. Bobbing my head I suck his dick, adding twirls of the tongue and light touches with my hands to keep it from becoming boring. Peeta's groans increase in number and intensity as he reaches his climax.

Then with a hoarse shout of my name and a huge jolt of his hips, he releases his seed into my mouth. I swallow as much as I can of the slightly bitter, viscid liquid, some of it spilling out the corners of my mouth, which I then wipe away.

"Holy shit…" Peeta sighs. "That was…" he pauses as he searches for a word, "Amazing! No. It was perfect!" He adds, exclaiming.

I slide back up his body, stopping when I am straddling his lower waist.

Despite the fact my mouth tastes like his bittersweet cum, he pulls me down to lay on him and kisses my passionately. He reaches behind me.

"It's time you got some pleasure," he explains as he tries to unhook my bra with little success. He releases a low growl of frustration.

_That's hot._

I add my hands to the problem at my back and soon my black bra snaps loose. Peeta pulls it off the rest of the way. My breasts aren't obnoxiously large, but are full and round. Peeta's hands automatically go to them, his warm slightly damp hands caressing my chest. My breasts fit perfectly into his large palms. His hands are a little worn from the years he has spent working as a baker. Not that that's a bad thing.

I moan slightly as his finger brushes my raised nipple. He notices and gently circles the erect flesh with the tip of his thumb. I involuntarily convulse.

"Peeta…" I moan, unable to form a full sentence.

He caresses both my nipples, filling my body with pleasure. My toes curl with the intensity of emotion radiating from my body.

He takes one of my nipples into the warm wetness of his mouth, slowly sucking and flicking the nub with his tongue.

I barely contain a scream, emitting instead a strangled high pitched moan. I can feel him smirk against my breast at the reaction he elicits from me. He continues to gently knead the other breast.

_I guess working with lots of bread has its benefits_, I think over the surges of pleasure raking my mind.

After a time he switches, sucking on the other nipple and cupping the breast he had just finished with.

By this time he had grown hard again. I, still wearing my underwear, grind my hips down onto his erection. Peeta unlatches his mouth from my breast, and he grabs my underwear.

"You definitely don't need this any longer," he whispers in a husky voice into my ear.

A small twinge of nervousness appears in my stomach as Peeta removes the one thing left keeping me partially clothed.

I'm still on top of him and we look into each other's eyes. His eyes are cloudy with lust, his pupils dilated. I'm sure mine are a mirror image of his. With a sudden growl he flips me underneath him.

I shriek a bit, started by the sudden movement.

We are both covered in a thin sheen of sweat and breathing heavy. His hardness is only a few inches away from my entrance. Looking into his eyes I press my hips up and grind up against his hard erection, enjoying the feeling. His eyes go wide for a second as he gasps, then squeeze shut. His chin falls to his chest as he groans.

His head snaps up as I press myself harder against him. He retaliates by grabbing my hips. I grab his large and strong forearms in my hands. I can feel his taut muscles rippling under his tanned skin.

He pushes his hips forward, the tip of his hardness sliding into me. I gasp at the sensation and tighten my grip on his arms. I throw my head back as he presses himself farther into my core.

He goes slowly to allow me time to adjust to his large width. A fog of pleasure clouds my mind so thoroughly I can't even form a coherent thought. He is almost all the way I, his hips flush with mine. He lets out a hiss of pent up breath as he pushes in completely.

He pulls out almost all the way, then begins to softly thrust into my hot wetness. I raise my hips granting him better access, and wrap my legs around his waist.

_He's going sooo slow!_

I know he wants to make it last for me, and doesn't want to hurt me, but hell, I have NEEDS!

I tighten my legs, pressing him farther into me. We both let out a gasp. Mine from pure pleasure, his a mix of pleasure and surprise.

"Faster…and harder. A lot," I command as I release my legs slightly to let him pull out. He gives me a look as if to say, "_well, this is what you asked for_". Then he thrusts all the way in. He hits my special bunch of nerves and my back arches as I gasp with a sharp intake of breath.

He pulls out and quickly thrusts again. He continues thrusting, going harder and faster each time.

He hits the spot with almost every thrust and every thrust brings me closer and closer to release. The tight knot in my stomach clenches tighter and tighter.

He was coming close to release as well. The grip on my hips clenches with every thrust and his groans mix with my gasps.

He pulls out almost all the way, then with a quick breath, slams into me. Hard. The knot in my abdomen releases and I scream as I orgasm. My release apparently sets Peeta over the edge.

His muscles tighten and his whole body goes rigid. He thrusts hard once more and shouts as he releases. My body is quivering with bliss. Peeta rides out his orgasm. His grip on my hips lessening as his thrusts slow and eventually stop as he pulls out.

He collapses next to me on the bed, panting; his sweat-drenched hair clinging to his head. I turn away from him.

I am still coming down from my high as Peeta wraps his damp arms around my equally damp body and pulls me in close to him. We lay there for a while. Gradually our breathing slows to a normal tempo. I start falling asleep. I can tell by Peeta's breathing he is too.

He snuggles his damp head into the back of my neck and sighs.

"So, did that help you forget about your troubles?" I ask. He chuckles lightly and pulls a single sheet over us, covering our still naked bodies.

"Yes. Yes, I believe it did," he replies into my ear. He plants a lingering kiss on the back of my neck.

"I love you, Megan," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too, Peeta Mellark," I whisper back to him. "Although, I do believe that shower I took was for nothing now."

"I'm going to need one too. You know, we could always take a shower together…" he replies in a seductive voice as he snuggles closer.

"Deal," I mumble as I fall into a deep sleep, just imagining how our shower will go.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfiction and my first smut, so helpful comments and suggestions are appreciated!

Please comment/review!


End file.
